Solid-state drives (SSDs) are a type of data storage device that use a non-volatile solid-state memory, such as a flash memory, to store data. As SSD performance demands increase, power requirements generally increase. In addition, physical size requirements for SSDs generally stay the same or become smaller.
The increase in power requirements without a corresponding increase in physical size leads to challenges to dissipate more heat from SSDs. In addition, new standards for SSDs may specify reduced airflows over SSDs and higher ambient temperatures which further hinder heat dissipation.